IP Ban
The following users have purposely defaced a page within the wiki. Action will be taken on these IP's. IP's Banned 1. 124.190.146.35 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Defacing page 2. 99.22.153.70 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Defacing page 3. 209.205.108.118 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Defacing page 4. 124.176.85.42 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Defacing page 5. 99.190.128.244 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Creating spam pages 6. 90.212.101.116 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 month Reason: Replacing whole page with spam 7. 76.203.11.48 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Intentionally replacing information with crap 8. 68.145.216.243 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Deletion of content 9. 173.17.39.153 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Putting fish images up 10. 97.86.253.213 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 month Reason: Removing content from pages 11. 67.170.202.158 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 year Reason: * Removing content from pages * Adding Anti-FW Content to pages 12. 75.172.12.208 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 year Reason: * Removing content from pages * Adding Anti-FW Content to pages 13. 76.203.4.168 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Removing content from pages 14. 124.190.146.35 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Inserting false information 15. 69.156.102.94 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Inserting false information 16. 76.203.30.36 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Inserting gibberish and deleting content 17. 75.155.108.144 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Vandalism, removing content 18. 124.190.146.35 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 year Reason: Continued replacement of content with profanities 19. 99.252.250.126 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 month Reason: Vandalism 20. 76.97.75.165 Status: Blocked Duration: 1 week Reason: Vandalism 21. 203.116.55.2 Status: Blocked Duration: 2 months Reason: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages 22. 125.166.97.12 Status: Blocked Duration: 2 months Reason: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages Released IP's The following IP bans have expired. Any further offenses by the following IP's will result in a further extended ban. IP Ban Consideration Please post the name/IP address of the user and a link to the defaced page or history of the page if it has been fixed. * 66.68.38.246 - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fish_-_Grim&curid=2175&action=history :--jasman 08:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that is counted as defacing. :--MarcD 09:11, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :It is defacing, but its not very severe. If the same user does it again then we will ban them. Leave it here so we know if they do it again. :--MatthewB 11:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I saw this as an intentional erroneous entry. It may not have been abusive or derogatory, but it wasn't an honest mistake either. Happy to go with the consensus view however. :Jasman 13:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :It was definitely done on purpose. I don't think it was severe enough for a ban though. As I said, if it happens again they will be banned. :--MatthewB 13:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) * Warning for 69.181.10.85‎ - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fish_-_Putrid&oldid=4884 :--MarcD 11:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : I think we will let this one go. Looks like a simple mistake. No real damage done there. :--MatthewB 12:18, 5 February 2009 (UTC) * Warning for 64.91.172.97 for the same reasons as case 1: intentional erroneous entry - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fish_-_Toro&oldid=4941 :--MarcD 10:44, 7 February 2009 (UTC) : No, this one is cleared. It seems Joe has changed the value for the Toro fish. They are now worth ~500 gold. : --MatthewB 13:28, 7 February 2009 (UTC) * Gotta be at least a warning for 76.203.11.48 - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fish_-_Miny&action=history :Jasman 17:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) : Silly people make work hard for everyone else. Banned for 1 week. :--MatthewB 08:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) * Deliberate deletion of page text 68.145.216.243 - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fish_-_Cupid&action=history :Jasman 21:58, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Banned. ::--MatthewB 02:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) * Defacing of page text 69.156.102.94 - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Islands&action=history :Jasman 22:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Banned. ::--MatthewB 23:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC) * 98.113.134.38 - Multiple attempts at intentional defacing - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skills&action=history :Jasman 22:29, 14 March 2009 (UTC) * 70.162.94.146 - intentional defacing with vulgar content - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Magma_Reef&diff=6368&oldid=6192 :Tania 22:26, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * 206.16.215.129 - removed all content from poles page - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Poles&diff=6376&oldid=6342 :Tania 23:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * 76.188.141.5 - Multiple unfunny attempts at humour/defacing - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/index.php?title=Boats&action=history :Jasman 15:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) * 66.54.229.189 - Not content with defacing a single page - http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/66.54.229.189 :Jasman 22:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *3rd Offense for 124.190.146.35 for adding profanities to Icelantica Quest. :MarcD 11:56, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Site maintenance